


Za często jednak chowa serce...

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, kot hazz, podobne odrobinę do Opowieści Wigilijnej, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Hybryda Harry i Zayn pewny siebie dupek ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REALIZACJA PROMPTA @Madxxo:  
> OPIS:Jak tak to prosiłabym o Zarry.-Harry jest samotną, błąkającą się ulicami Londynu hybrydą. Zayn jest wysoko postawionym szefem firmy.Hybryda jest niemową i bardzo się boi ludzi, bo ktoś ją kiedyś bardzo skrzywdził i boi się odezwać. Ma depresję.Zayn nie umie kochać, jest samolubny i arogancki.W jakiś sposób znajduje Harry'ego (zostawiam to tobie) i coś się w nim budzi i zabiera go do siebie.Opiekuje się nim, troszczy się o niego, mówi mu ze go kocha i harry się do niego przywiązuje i zaczyna mówić, ale pewnego dnia Zee wraca zły z pracy i krzyczy na hybrydę, a ta ze strachu ucieka. Zayn zaczyna jej szukać.Zostawiam tobie, to czy ją znajdzie, czy nie. Chociaż wolałabym smutne zakończenie, ale zaskocz mnie :) Może pomieszanie smutnego z szczęśliwym?

*Harry:

 

Kolejny dzień, który nie przyniesie mi nic dobrego jedynie ból, zimno i cierpienie. Jest wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, a ja samotnie włóczę się po zasypanych śniegiem ulicach Londynu. Zastanawiając się czy ktoś będzie na tyle miłosierny by w ten wyjątkowy dzień podzielić się, chociaż kawałkiem czerstwego chleba ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, które spędziłem, jako bezdomny niemowa ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem, że hojniejsi są Ci, którzy sami nie wiele mają: Starsza kobieta z uśmiechem oddała mi kiedyś swoje rękawiczki, podczas gdy bogato ubrani ludzie przeganiają mnie ze swojej drogi i patrzą z takim obrzydzeniem, że sam zacząłem czuć do siebie jeszcze większy wstręt. Chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy nie lubiłem siebie. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, naprawdę. Moja mama, o ile mogę nazwać tak tą kobietę, zdradziła swojego męża z hybrydą. Dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przyszedłem ja, wyraźnie widać było, że na pewno nie jestem synem Jacka. Kocie uszka i ogon, były doskonałym dowodem zdrady. Na początku nie było tak źle wystarczyło, że nauczyłem się schodzić mu z drogi. Niestety jakiś rok przed skończeniem przeze mnie szkoły moja matka uciekła, tylko zapomniała zabrać mnie ze sobą... Gdy ojczym się zorientował, wpadł w szał najpierw pobił mnie do nieprzytomności, wykrzykując, że to wszystko moja wina, że mógł utopić mnie w worku jak byłem mały. Później zaczął kontrolować mnie na każdym kroku. Jeśli chciałem dostać coś do jedzenia i nie spać na dworze, to oprócz szkoły nie wolno było mi nigdzie chodzić. Zresztą i tak nie miałbym, do kogo iść nie byłem zbyt lubiany. Holmes Chepel jest małym miasteczkiem, ludzie tam wiedzą o sobie wszystko.

Więc ogólnie wiadome było, że mój ojciec jest nieznany, bo matka się puściła z obcym facetem. Uszy ukrywałem pod lokami a ogon owijałem wokół pasa nosiłem zawsze długie bluzki i swetry, które mogły go ukryć. Niestety pewnego dnia moja skrywana tajemnica wyszła na jaw i od tamtej pory zaczęło się prawdziwe piekło: byłem bity i poniżany na każdym kroku, a po powrocie do domu dostawałem poprawkę za to, że w ogóle oddycham. Po zakończeniu przeze mnie edukacji ojczym wmówił wszystkim, że wyjechałem do matki, a tak naprawdę zamknął mnie w piwnicy bez okien. Dopiero po jakimś roku gdy on wyjechał, a domem miała zajmować się jego kuzynka, zobaczyłem innego człowieka. Kobieta była zbyt ciekawa co skrywa Jack więc wbrew jego zakazom zajrzała do zamkniętego pomieszczenia. Była moim aniołem, umyła mnie i nakarmiła, opatrując moje liczne rany cały czas płakała. Nie miałem nawet jak jej pocieszyć słowami, bo od roku do nikogo się nie odzywałem i zapomniałem jak to się robi. Z mojego gardła wydobywało się jedynie miauczenie. Kupiła mi ubrania, dała trochę gotówki i wysłała na adres pod, którym podobno przebywa moja matka. Tylko, że ta zatrząsnęła mi drzwi przed nosem i w taki o to sposób utknąłem w bezdusznym, zabieganym mieście sam na ulicy. W przetrwaniu pomagał mi fakt, że hybrydy mają bardziej wyczulone zmysły niż normalni ludzie. Dzięki temu jeszcze nie zostałem zatłuczony na śmierć. Niestety dzisiaj chyba nie dam rady uciec, bo przez moje rozkojarzenie i osłabienie nie zorientowałem się kiedy otoczył mnie jakiś uliczny gang.

\- To młody będzie twoja ofiara, jeśli zdołasz go zabić przyjmiemy Cię do swoich szeregów.- świetnie, pomyślałem mam być pierwszą krwią młodego gangstera. Przyjrzałem się chłopakowi, na oko był jakieś dwa lata młodszy ode mnie i zdecydowanie bardziej przerażony. Co było dziwne, bo to przecież on ma zabić mnie, a nie odwrotnie.

 

 

*Zayn:

 

\- Kurwa, kurwa! Pozabijam wszystkich tych małych darmozjadów! Ja pierdole przecież toto do niczego się nie nadaję, czego oni was teraz do Chuja uczą na tych studiach!- Szlak mnie trafiał kiedy patrzyłem na moich dwóch stażystów, którzy nawet pieprzonego zamówienia nie umieli poprawnie wypełnić. Nie mówiąc już o wysłaniu i zaksięgowaniu tej czynności. To już znacznie przekracza ich poziom intelektualny.- Wypierdalać! Do jutra macie się tego porządnie nauczyć jak nie, to zerwę umowę z uczelnią i nie zapomnę napomknąć, że to wasza wina.- Widziałem jak twarze chłopaków bledną jeszcze bardziej, nie mieli nawet odwagi spojrzeć mi w oczy i to dawało mi chorą satysfakcję, bo uwielbiam pomiatać innymi, czuć się od nich lepszym.

\- Przepraszamy Panie Malik, ale jutro jest Boże Narodzenie i...

\- A co mnie, to obchodzi.- warknąłem, ale wiedziałem, że nie wolno mi zapędzać ich do niewolniczej pracy akurat w to święto bo miałbym wszystkie instytucje zajmujące się prawem pracy i prawami człowieka na karku. -Najpóźniej na poniedziałek rano wszystkie te dokumenty mają znajdować się na moim biurku ułożone według dat wysłania towaru. Jasne?!

\- t-taak- Wyjąkał jeden, mruknęli do widzenia i niepewnym krokiem wyszli. Żałosne.

 

***

Spojrzałem na zegarek znajdujący się na biurku. Już blisko Ósmej wieczorem czas się zbierać, bo na pewno Ernest też chciałby już pozamykać i zdrzemnąć się odrobinę. Ten stary portier był jedną z nielicznych osób, która widywała moją drugą łagodniejszą stronę. Był jedyną namiastką rodziny. Prawdziwa wyrzekła się mnie gdy tylko wyszło na jaw, że jestem gejem. Mój ojciec jest, albo był nawet nie wiem czy jeszcze żyje, zagorzałym tradycjonalistą, a muzułmanie nie uznają homoseksualistów. Więc by zmazać plamę na honorze rodziny wyrzucił mnie z domu tak jak stałem na dwudziesto stopniowy mróz. Zatrzasnął drzwi i nie interesowało go to czy jego jedyny syn zdoła przeżyć. Na szczęście spotkałem bezdomnego Ernesta. Zaprowadził mnie do jakichś opuszczonych budynków, posadził przed ogniskiem i podzielił się kolacją. To było równe osiem lat temu. Dzisiaj ja jestem prezesem jednej z najlepiej prosperujących firm transportowych, ale nigdy nie zapomnę, że wszystko to miałem szanse osiągnąć dzięki niemu. Prawda jest taka, że w tamtych czasach bardzo przypominałem moich żałosnych stażystów i gdyby nie bezdomny tamtej nocy najprawdopodobniej zamarzłbym na śmierć.

\- Wesołych Świąt Zayn.- Mówi mój zbawca uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

\- Tobie również.- Odpowiadam- Jak co roku zapraszam jutro do mnie na obiad i tradycyjnie seans filmu: „ Ale Jazda".

\- Ten o międzystanowej 66?

\- Tak- Uśmiecham się- To pierwszy film, który obejrzeliśmy gdy udało nam się stanąć jakoś na nogi i wynająć tą obskurną kawalerkę.- Kiwa głową i zapewnia, że na pewno się pojawi. Zjeżdżam na podziemny parking i z westchnieniem ulgi kieruję się do „Eleanor" mojego samochodu. Mam słabość do filmu 60 sekund, a właśnie w tym filmie Shelby Mustang GT500, był tak nazywany. Po Okołu dwudziestu minutach jazdy w nieustannych korkach zdecydowałem się skrócić sobie drogę. Skręcam w jedną z bocznych uliczek, postanawiając ominąć najbardziej zakorkowaną ulice miasta. Dzięki moim dawnym pieszym wycieczkom świetnie orientuję się w topografii miasta. Już mam skręcać w lewo kiedy w jednym z zaułków dostrzegam młodego chłopaka otoczonego przez jakąś grupę, na początku chciałem to zignorować. Coś jednak kazało spojrzeć mi tam raz jeszcze, jeden z napastników odłączył się od reszty i szedł do chłopaka. Wyłączyłem światła i powoli jechałem w ich kierunku, gdy byłem już wystarczająco blisko dojrzałem na ich głowach identyczne przepaski, czyli gang. Z kolei chłopak wyglądał na bezdomnego, poczułem drgnięcie dawno zapomnianego przeze mnie serca. To byłem ja z przed kilku lat, może dzisiaj przyszedł czas na spłatę długu jaki zaciągnąłem u przeznaczenia kiedy zdecydowało się postawić na mojej drodze Ernesta, może dzisiaj ja jestem ratunkiem dla niego. Moje rozmyślenia przerwały głośne dopingi grupy, zobaczyłem że młody stoi dumnie wyprostowany, a na jego twarzy nie widać żadnych emocji, podczas gdy gangster zamachuję się nożem on odsuwa się o krok przez co napastnik atakuję powietrze i się wywraca. To rozsierdza resztę, wiem, że prawdopodobnie go za to rozszarpią na strzępy. W jednej sekundzie się decyduję: włączam światła i z piskiem opon ruszam w ich kierunku. Zdezorientowani odskakują, ustawiam samochód bokiem i szarpie za klamkę.

\- Do środka!- Rozkazuję. Chłopak momentalnie znajduję się w aucie, a ja ruszam nie dbając o to czy, któregoś z tych skurwysynów przejadę. Przez całą drogę w aucie panuje grobowa cisza. Wiem, że gdy jestem wkurzony jestem strasznie wredny, a nie chcę przestraszyć chłopaka jeszcze bardziej. Otwieram bramę i parkuję na pojeździe, dzisiaj nie chce mi się Wjeżdżać do garażu. Wyciągam kluczyki i po raz pierwszy patrzę na niego. To, co widzę sprawia, że zachłystuję się z wrażenia i to w tak kiepskim świetle, pomimo brudu widocznego na nim i znoszonych ubrań: Jest bezapelacyjnie najpiękniejszą istotą jaką spotkałem. Loki, duże przerażone oczy, idealny rysy. Ciężko przełykam ślinę i spokojnie mówię:

\- Choć, młody.- Patrzy na mnie dziwnie i szybko wysiada z samochodu, chce uciec ale szybko go łapie i po mimo tego, że jest wyższy ode mnie o głowę przerzucam go sobie przez ramie i wnoszę do domu. W progu wita nas mocno zdziwiona gosposia.

\- Kolacja w kuchni Panie Malik.- kiwam głową na znak, że rozumiem. Kobieta jest sumienna i nie narzuca mi swoich opinii na temat trybu mojego życia.

\- Dziękuję, jutro ma pani wolne.- widzę zdziwienie na jej twarzy. Wyciągam kopertę z kieszeni i jej podaję.- To pani świąteczna premia.- Dziękuję mi szerokim uśmiechem, żegna się i wychodzi. Odstawiam loczka, a on od razu odskakuje ode mnie parę metrów i widocznie się stresuje. Jego rozbiegany wzrok szuka jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Nic z tego myślę.

\- Spokojnie nic Ci nie zrobię.- staram się mówić cicho i spokojnie.- Sądząc po twoim stroju spędziłeś trochę czasu na ulicy.- Wbija spojrzenie w podłogę i nadal milczy. Równie urocze co irytujące. Czuję jakąś dziwną więź z tym milczkiem i chęć pomocy.- Hej, popatrz na mnie Młody.- Podnosi zielone załzawione ślepia, a mi po raz kolejny serce chce spierdolić z klatki piersiowej i uciec wprost do niego... Co jest, Kurwa? Otrząsam się z szoku i kontynuuję- Nie musisz się tak stresować, wiem że to tekst wszystkich psychopatów, ale naprawdę ja nim nie jestem nie zadźgam Cię. Nie zgwałcę...- Mówię, a widząc jak chłopak chwieje się na moje stwierdzenie mam ochotę sobie przywalić, mocno. No i oczywiście dopaść tego, który coś mu zrobił.- Jestem tylko idiotą bez taktu, błagam nie przejmuj się tym co mówię, bo większość tego to bezsensowne pieprzenie... Tak więc jestem nie groźny i naprawdę chciałbym się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć, chciałbym pomóc.- Kręci głową, a po jego twarzy płyną łzy rozmazując brud. Chwytam się ostatniej deski ratunku i mówię:

\- Może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale jakieś osiem lat temu byłem w takiej samej sytuacji jak ty. Ojciec wywalił mnie z domu, nie uznaje homoseksualistów, a tak się składa, że jestem gejem. Miałem tylko dziewiętnaście lat, Nawet nie skończyłem szkoły, nie miałem pracy.- Powoli do niego podchodzę, spoglądam mu w oczy- Chcę pomóc tobie tak jak wtedy ktoś pomógł mi.-Widzę jak chłopak uparcie za czymś się rozgląda, podnosi rękę i powoli podchodzi do stolika na którym są jakieś kartki z zapiskami gosposi i długopis. Piszę coś, a następnie podaję mi. Czytam na głos.

\- Jestem Harry. Już nie mogę mówić, przepraszam.- Patrzę na niego, nerwowo wykręca swoje palce. Budzi się mój instynkt opiekuńczy. Mam ochotę schować go przed całym światem i pozabijać tych, którzy zdążyli go w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić.- Zostaniesz? Przynajmniej na jakiś czas, jeżeli się mnie boisz to możesz zamykać się na klucz kiedy będziesz szedł spać.- kiwa głową. Uśmiecham się do niego, kiedy to odwzajemnia wiem, że jest już po mnie. Nie jestem już w posiadaniu własnego serca, on mi je bezczelnie zapierdolił. Boję się tylko, że zmieniłem się za bardzo i nie będę umiał sprawić by ta krucha istota czuła się w moim towarzystwie bezpieczna.

 

*Harry:

 

Patrzę na chłopaka z zaciekawieniem, ufam mu i nie wiem czy to dobrze. Tyle ludzi już mnie zraniło i zawiodło, nie jestem pewien czy przeżyje to jeszcze raz. Zresztą równie dobrze może mnie zaraz wywalić gdy pozna tajemnice, którą skrywają moje loki i ubrania. Szuka mi czegoś na przebranie.

\- Proszę- Podaję mi jakąś koszulkę bieliznę i dresy- wybrałem największe jakie znalazłem.- Dziękuje mu uśmiechem, ale po chwili marszczę brwi, nawet nie wiem jak ma na imię. Chwytam ponownie kartkę i długopis. Zapomniałem zapytać jak masz na imię...

\- Zayn Malik.- wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już słyszałem to nazwisko, ale wiem, że zbytnia ciekawość nie popłaca. Dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia Zayn.- Piszę, a on czyta jednocześnie.

\- Nie ma za co loczek.- Mówi ze śmiechem i w przyjacielskim geście przejeżdża przez moje włosy, które są teraz w opłakanym stanie. Do momentu, aż natrafia na ucho, marszczy zabawnie brwi i odgarnia mi loki.- Jesteś hybrydą, Hazz.- Stwierdza zdziwiony. Kiwam głową i parze na niego przerażony spodziewając się kolejnych wyzwisk, ale on tylko uśmiecha się szerzej drapie mnie za uchem. Mruczę.- Rozprostuj ogon, prawdopodobnie cholernie boli Cię od ciągłego zwijania.- patrzę na niego zszokowany.

\- Pewnie zastanawia Cię skąd tyle wiem o twojej rasie?- Przytakuję.

\- Mam przyjaciela, kiedyś zresztą krótko byliśmy razem: jest hybrydą. Jednocześnie jedną z niewielu bliskich mi osób. Louis jest szczery, i strasznie rozgadany. Nie ma chyba czegoś czego nie wiem o hybrydach.- Mówi i jakby chcąc udowodnić, że ma rację drapię mnie delikatnie za uchem, a ja z przyjemności aż zamykam oczy. Gdy zabiera rękę otwieram je ponownie. Chwyta mnie za dłoń i ciągnie w stronę jakichś drzwi. Okazuję się, że to przestronna łazienka z dużą wanną i puszystymi dywanikami.

\- Czas na kąpiel kochanie.- Mówi, a na ostatnie słowo moje serce wykonuje jakieś dziwne fikołki. Zostawia mnie samego, nalewam wody do wanny. Powoli przeglądając kosmetyki, ma ich więcej niż moja matka kiedy jeszcze z nami mieszkała... Wybieram jakiś miętowy szampon i żel o zapachu trawy cytrynowej i limonki. Nie chce przesadzić z ilością wody, głównie przez to, że moja kocia część raczej nie przepada za podtapianiem. Zresztą nie mam też zbyt dobrych wspomnień z tym związanych... Potrząsam głową i postanawiam chwilowo przepędzić bolesne myśli. Gdy jestem już czysty i przebrany w ubrania Zayna niepewnie wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Kieruję się za dźwiękami i znajduję Chłopaka w kuchni. Stawia właśnie na stole talerz z apetycznie wyglądającym posiłkiem i dwie herbaty. Kuszące zapachy powodują, że z mojego brzucha słychać głośne burczenie, czerwienie się. Zayn gestem zaprasza mnie do stołu, siadam ale nadal na niego nie patrzę.

\- Harry, nie krępuj się mnie w żaden sposób. Tak jak mówiłem, byłem kiedyś na twoim miejscu. Wiem jak to jest, nie musisz się mnie wstydzić. Prawdopodobnie nic co przeżyłeś w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy nie jest mi nieznane.- Podnoszę wzrok i bezgłośnie mówię Dziękuje. Na szczęście rozumie.- Smacznego- Jemy w ciszy, a moje rozbiegane myśli nie dają mi spokoju: Czy to dobrze, że mu zaufałem? Jak długo będę mógł tu zostać? Co przyniesie kolejny dzień czy tydzień? Po skończonej kolacji, mulat wstawił naczynia do zmywarki i z ciepłym uśmiechem podszedł do mnie. Ostrożnie złapał mnie za dłoń i przyciągną mnie do uścisku. Na początku się spiąłem, ale wtedy usłyszałem jego cichy głos:

\- Nie mam pojęcia co Ci się przytrafiło, kiedy mi zaufasz to możesz zawsze przyjść i podzielić się swoją historią. Tylko wtedy kiedy będziesz na to absolutnie gotowy. Ok?- kiwam głową.- Teraz czas spać kotku.- Mówi jednocześnie zataczając uspakajające kręgi na moich plecach. Zaciągam się jego zapachem. Znajdując się w jego objęciach czuję spokój i dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele i już wiem, że to nie jest tylko wdzięczność i sympatia. To coś znacznie większego, coś czego nigdy nie spodziewałem się poczuć...


	2. Chapter 2

*Zayn:

 

Minęły już trzy miesiące odkąd Harry ze mną zamieszkał. Na początku był cholernie strachliwy niewiele brakowało a przepraszałyby za to, że w ogóle oddycha. Cały czas starałem się być spokojnym żeby dodatkowo go nie spłoszyć. Chociaż ostrzegłem go, że mam dość specyficzny charakter i klnę nałogowo. Poprosiłem, żeby Nie zwracał na to uwagi, bo akurat tego nie jestem w stanie się oduczyć. Poza drobnymi zgrzytami żyliśmy w zgodnej symbiozie. Już po tygodniu zdymisjonował moją gosposie. Do tej pory uważałem, że nikt nie jest w stanie gotować lepiej niż ona, ale gdy pewnego razu po powrocie zastałem uśmiechniętego ubabranego mąką loczka przy garnkach musiałem zmienić zdanie. Z jego zdolnościami mógłby otworzyć własną restaurację, a ludzie pchaliby się drzwiami i oknami żeby tylko spróbować jego kuchni. Siedliśmy do wspólnej kolacji, a ja nie mogłem się powstrzymać i starłem mu tą przeklętą mąkę z policzka. Najpierw cały zesztywniał ze strachu, ale stopniowo zaczął się odprężać. Uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało, a ja zapomniałem jak się nazywam. Zaczęliśmy jeść, ale co chwilę na niego zerkałem, żeby upewnić się, że ten chłopak naprawdę istnieję.

\- Smacznego, Kotku.- Powiedziałem i mrugnąłem do niego, na co zaczerwienił się niczym dorodny pomidor.

Jakieś dwa tygodnie później, po wieczornej kolacji wylegiwaliśmy się przed telewizorem. Nawet nie wiem, co oglądaliśmy w danym momencie, ale pamiętam, że co chwilę rzucał mi zdenerwowane spojrzenia i przygryzał wargę jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Chwilę później delikatnie zabrał mi pilota i zmienił kanał, po czym zerknął na mnie, żeby upewnić się czy na pewno mi to nie przeszkadza. Objąłem go ramieniem i szepnąłem wprost w jego loki:

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Też lubię ten film.- Nawet nie wiem jak, to się stało, że siedzieliśmy w takiej pozycji do zakończenia seansu. Zanim się zorientowałem, on już zasnął na moim ramieniu. Ostrożnie, tak by go nie obudzić wiozłem go na ręce i zaniosłem do jego sypialni. Położyłem go na miękkim materacu i chciałem się ewakuować, ale złapał mnie za rękę z taką siłą, że nie miałem jak się uwolnić bez konieczności obudzenia go. Więc przytuliłem się do jego pleców i poszedłem w jego ślady. Od tamtej pory zawsze śpimy razem.

Kiedy zaczął powoli odzyskiwać głos, byłem prze szczęśliwy. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do siebie coraz bardziej. Z jednej strony bardzo tego chciałem, ale z drugiej byłem tym śmiertelnie przerażony, nie ze względu na siebie tylko na niego. Boję się, że jednym złym ruchem mogę zburzyć jego na nowo odbudowywaną pewność siebie. Wdarł się do mojego życia bez zapowiedzi i pozwolenia i wypełnił je swoją osobą w taki sposób, że nie wyobrażam sobie dalszego funkcjonowania bez niego.

Tydzień temu wreszcie zebrałem się na odwagę. Wróciłem wcześniej do domu, by zastać go z głową w książce kucharskiej. Po cichu do niego podszedłem i objąłem od tyłu, delikatnie całując go w kark. Zamruczał.

\- Cześć Zayn, jesteś jakoś wcześniej. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, zostawiłem robotę moim ulubionym stażystom...

\- Dręczysz biednych studentów.

\- Może troszeczkę...- Wywraca oczami, a ja szczerzę się jak głupi. Coraz lepiej poznaję jego charakter, już nie boi się tak wszystkiego. Próbuje nowych rzeczy: ostatnio skończył kurs gotowania pod okiem jednego z najsłynniejszych kucharzy w Anglii. Mark był nim zachwycony i zaproponował mu posadę w jednej ze swoich kilkudziesięciu restauracji, problem w tym, że akurat w Manczesterze. Loczek nie był jeszcze tak pewny siebie, żeby samodzielnie przeprowadzić się do zupełnie obcego miasta. Ja niestety nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na, to, aby mu towarzyszyć. Zrezygnował, więc z tej pracy, mam niewielkie wyrzuty sumienia, bo wydaję mi się, że trzymam go w miejscu i gdyby nie ja bez wahania zgodziłby się przyjąć tą pracę. Zastanawia mnie, tylko, dlaczego to zrobił? Co nim kierowało? Wdzięczność, przywiązanie? Bo szczerze wątpiłem, żeby odwzajemniał moje uczucia, do cholery ja nawet nie widziałem czy on jest zainteresowany w ten sposób mężczyznami... Nie mówiąc nawet o tym, że ja jestem o sześć lat od niego starszy.

\- To, co chcesz dzisiaj zjeść?- Pyta nadal nie odrywając oczu od czytanej strony.

\- Harry?- Podnosi na mnie pytający wzrok, odchrząkuję- Może dzisiaj gdzieś wyjdziemy?

\- Nie smakują Ci moje potrawy?- Jego głos jest strasznie smutny i zawiedziony.

\- Kocham twoją kuchnie, ale pomyślałem, że może dzisiaj odpoczniesz trochę. Jest już połowa marca coraz cieplej. Chciałbym pokazać Ci Londyn z tej pozytywnej strony.- Denerwowałem się jak jasna cholera. Nawet przed pierwszą rozmową kwalifikacyjną nie czułem takiego strachu.

\- Nie będziesz się wstydził...- Nawet nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć zdania.

\- Nie, Hazz jesteś perfekcyjny. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak przystojny jesteś. To, że jesteś hybrydą tylko dodaję Ci uroku. Dołączmy do tego twój charakter, a powstaję ideał. No może masz dwa małe mankamenty: Jesteś zbyt mało pewny siebie i bardzo kruchy. Ludzie bardzo lubią wykorzystywać te dwie cechy.- Chciał się odezwać, ale wiedziałem, że muszę dokończyć swoją wypowiedź, bo nie wiem czy ponownie zdobyłbym się na odwagę.- Obiecuje jednak, że jeśli dzisiaj wyjdziemy będę cały czas pilnował żebyś był bezpieczny.

\- Bardzo chętnie wyjdę, tylko... Zayn nie musisz się tak nade mną trząść przez cały czas. Radziłem sobie sam przez całe moje marne dwudziestojednoletnie życie...

\- Hazz?

\- Powiedziałeś, że kiedy będę gotowy mogę opowiedzieć Ci swoją historię. Myślę, że mogę streścić Ci, chociaż jej część... Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz?- Nie odpowiedziałem słowami, ale złapałem go za dłonie i przeprowadziłem delikatnie na kanapę usiadłem i pociągnąłem go na miejsce obok mnie. Objąłem go, Naprawdę bałem się tego, co usłyszę.

\- Moja matka zdradziła Jacka z hybrydą. Nic nie wiedział do momentu, aż się urodziłem. Moje uszy i ogon mówiły same za siebie, nie było tak źle dopóki mieszkała z nami. Chociaż ludzie i tak patrzyli na mnie z pogardą, przez to, co zrobiła matka, ale koszmar zaczął się, gdy ona uciekła, a przez przypadek sąsiedzi odkryli, że jestem hybrydą. Nie było takiego dnia żebym nie wracał do domu z nowymi obrażeniami.- Z całych sił musiałem się powstrzymywać żeby mu nie przerwać, bo skoro mi ciężko było tego słuchać, to wole nie wyobrażać sobie, co czuł on, skoro to przeżył.- Tam Jack szykował mi poprawkę.- I w tym momencie już wiedziałem, kogo ukatrupię na samym początku. Łzy wylały się z jego oczy i powolnie spływały po twarzy, kapiąc na nasze złączone dłonie.

\- Harry jesteś pewien?- Kiwnął głową. Wciągnąłem go na swoje kolana cały czas uspokajająco gładząc po plecach.

\- Najgorsze było jednak, to, co się stało po zakończeniu przeze mnie szkoły. Powiedział wszystkim, że wyjechałem do matki, a tak naprawdę wrzucił mnie do piwnicy bez okien. Jeśli chciał, to rzucał mi coś do jedzenia i picia, jeśli nie, to powoli słabłem. Byłem strasznie wycieńczony, nie miałem siły się ruszać ani bronić... Chociaż pewnie wiesz, że hybrydy maja wyostrzone niektóre zmysły, byłem jednak tak wycieńczony, że nie miałem siły siedzieć. Wielokrotnie mnie katował, prawdopodobnie raz miałem połamane żebra.- Od tego momentu ja również nie hamowałem łez.- Moim ratunkiem było to, że z pracy wysłali go na jakieś szkolenie. Domem zajmowała się jego Siostrzenica, parę lat starsza ode mnie. Słyszałem jak tłumaczył jej, żeby nie otwierała drzwi w piwnicy, ale na szczęście go nie posłuchała. Opatrzyła mnie, Kupiła jakieś ubrania i z niewielka ilością pieniędzy wysłała mnie do mojej matki. Niestety ona też nie odczuwała uczuć macierzyńskich. Błąkałem się prawie trzy miesiące zanim w końcu trafiłem na Ciebie... Resztę znasz.

 

*Harry:

 

Już jakiś czas mieszkam z Zaynem, było mi strasznie głupio, że go tak wykorzystuję, więc gdy któregoś dnia pani Rosa musiała wyjść wcześniej, bo jej córka była w szpitalu, postanowiłem ją zastąpić. Sądząc po jego minie podczas jedzenia, to naprawdę mu smakowało. Sypał komplementami, a ja za każdym razem rumieniłem się jak zakochana nastolatka. Cóż... pierwszy raz w moim beznadziejnym życiu ktoś okazał mi tyle troski i zainteresowania. Jego nieliczni przyjaciele, też okazali się świetni. Ernest był jak taki dobrotliwy dziadziuś, a Louis zwariowany, starszy brat. Kiedyś usłyszałem jak niby w żartach groził Zaynowi z mojego powodu: Spójrz na niego jest, kompletnie bezbronny i nauczył się nigdy Nie oczekiwać od życia nic dobrego... ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie przez ciebie płakał, to nie pomoże Ci nawet nasza wieloletnia przyjaźń. Byłam w szoku, bo nie sądziłem żeby komukolwiek aż tak na mnie zależało i to dopiero po dwóch spotkaniach. Z każdym kolejnym dniem i poznanym człowiekiem, przeżytym doświadczeniem stawałem się coraz żywszy. To trochę tak jakbym do tej pory widział wszystko w czerni i bieli, a teraz wreszcie do mojego świata zawitały kolory.

Prawie trzy miesiące zajęło mi, to żeby zaufać w pełni Malikowi i zwierzyć się mu z mojej beznadziejnej historii. Cierpliwie mnie wysłuchał, nie przerywał. Tylko gestami i dotykiem informował mnie, że cały czas tu jest i mnie wspiera. Głównie dzięki temu dałem radę mu, to wszystko opowiedzieć i jednocześnie nie załamać się całkowicie, gdy wspomnienia znów zalały mój umysł. Niestety tego dnia już nigdzie nie wyszliśmy, na początku byłem na siebie trochę zły, Myślałem, że zepsułem mu wolne popołudnie. Później po raz kolejny mnie zaskoczył, zamówił wszystkie moje ulubione potrawy, a nigdy nawet nie wspominałem mu, co lubię. Objadłem się do granic możliwości, on chyba też sądząc po jego zadowolonym uśmieszku i półprzymkniętych powiekach. Położyłem się na kanapie, a on szybko ułożył się na moich kolanach.

\- Dziękuję Zee- uśmiecham się leniwie i zamykam oczy.

\- Zee?- Pyta.

\- Jeśli Ci przeszkadza, to nie będę tak mówić...

\- Kotku, możesz mówić jak tylko Ci się podoba.- Odpowiada niby wesoło, ale czuję, że zawarte jest w tym jakieś drugie znaczenie.

\- Zayn?

\- Przepraszam Harry, ale ja tak dłużej nie mogę... muszę wiedzieć czy mam jakieś minimalne szanse na bycie z tobą?- Zamieram i wpatruję się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Mówisz poważnie?

\- Hazz ja wiem, że ty prawdopodobnie nawet nie jesteś gejem. Pewnie jesteś teraz zażenowany, że twój przyjaciel się w tobie zakochał, ale kurwa każdy, kto ma oczy i chociaż zalążek serca straciłby dla Ciebie głowę, serce i samego siebie...- Znowu się popłakałem, ale tym razem z innego powodu. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę być dla kogoś tak ważny, że ktoś mógłby obdarzyć mnie tak silnym uczuciem.

\- Zayn...- Próbuje powiedzieć po prostu, co czuję, ale przerywa mi przerażony bełkot.

\- Harry nie oczekuję od Ciebie niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał. Boję się, że zmusisz się do czegoś, czego wcale nie chcesz przez wzgląd na naszą przyjaźń, albo przez wdzięczność... Nie, dlatego, to powiedziałem, kurwa powinienem trzymać język za zębami...

\- Malik!- Pierwszy raz podniosłem na niego głos, ale przynajmniej poskutkowało. Zamknął się. Teraz na mnie tylko patrzy przerażonymi ślepiami. Widok jest tak przekomiczny, że nie umiem się powstrzymać i parskam śmiechem. Staram się opanować, kiedy widzę, że jest mu przykro.

\- Zaynie Maliku, któremu nie oficjalnie na drugie dano ślepiec: JESTEM W TOBIE ZAKOCHANY OD PRAWIE TRZECH MIESIĘCY.- Widzę na jego twarzy szok, który stopniowo ustępuję szczęściu.

\- Mówisz poważnie?- Pyta szeptem.

\- Śmiertelnie poważnie Zee.- Odpowiadam w ten sam sposób. Następne, co rejestruję, to szybki ruch, a następnie jego usta na moich. Całuję mnie powoli i z czułością. Nigdzie się nie śpieszymy. Ostrożnie przesuwa językiem po mojej dolnej wardze, rozchylam usta. Szybko to wykorzystuję pogłębiając pocałunek. Smakuję jak dym tytoniowy i czekolada. Od teraz jestem uzależniony od tego smaku, mam cichą nadzieję, że nie zabraknie mi mojego narkotyku do końca życia.

Taa nadzieja matką głupich...

 

*Zayn:

 

Jestem kurwa pan idealny. Perfekcyjnie potrafię spieprzyć sobie życie. Wystarczyła tylko chwila.

Tego dnia w pracy miałem taki zapierdol jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Dwóch moich ulubionych głąbów spierdoliło mi kilka ważnych transakcji. Oczywiście wszystko spadło na mnie i będzie dobrze, jeśli nie stracę stanowiska. Jak ostatni idiota zamiast udać się od razu do domu, do kogoś, kto mógłby mnie uspokoić i pocieszyć, idę do pierwszego lepszego baru. Po paru, a może raczej parunastu głębszych zamawiam taksówkę i jadę do siebie. Tam zastaję mojego chłopaka zawzięcie coś gotującego. Wygląda zajebiście seksownie, odurzony alkoholem mózg i domaga się rozładowania napięcia. Mój członek nieprzyjemnie napiera na ciasne spodnie. Podchodzę do niego i obejmuję go w pasie, zaczynam całować jego szyję. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak, ale jak na prawdziwego egoistę nie za bardzo zwracam na to uwagę. W końcu go odwracam, a on mnie delikatnie odsuwa.

\- Piłeś Zayn.

\- No i co z tego?- Jęczę żałośnie

\- Nie dotkniesz mnie w ten sposób, kiedy jesteś pod wpływem.- Mówi, a ja zamiast myśleć, dlaczego, Po prostu odpycham go od siebie zajebiście mocno, wpada na stół. Widzę w jego czach łzy.

\- A to kurwa nie!- Drę się na całe gardło- jeżeli nie ty, to jestem pewien, że znajdę jakąś sukę...- nie dokańczam, bo mnie policzkuję. Mocno. Odwraca się i wychodzi do ogrodu. Wzruszam ramionami i kieruję się w stronę łazienki, zdejmuję ubrania i wchodzę pod gorący prysznic. Jednak czuję, że alkohol i ciepła kąpiel, to zły pomysł. Szybko odkręcam, więc zimną. Parę minut później wychodzę orzeźwiony i otrzeźwiony. Z przerażeniem uświadamiam sobie, co zrobiłem. Z prędkością światła się ubieram, wybiegam z łazienki i wołam:

\- Harry?- Nic.

\- Hazz?- Znowu Cisza.

\- Kotku?- Bez rezultatu.

\- Kochanie?- Właśnie sobie spierdoliłeś życie kretynie; myślę.

***

Parę godzin później siedzę błagając Louisa, żeby odszukał Harry'ego, bo hybrydy z łatwością wyczuwają swój zapach. Szczególnie tych, z którymi łączą je jakieś więzy emocjonalne. Tomlinson traktuję mojego chłopaka jak swojego młodszego brata, co dość dobitnie wytłumaczyła mi jego pięść w zderzeniu z moją twarzą.

\- Popierdolony sukinsynie!- Wyzywa mnie już któryś raz z rzędu- Ostrzegałem Cię żebyś go nie zranił.

\- Proszę Cię Tommo.- Szepcze ze łzami w oczach.

\- Zasadnicze pytanie brzmi: Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz go odszukać? Radzę Ci się dobrze zastanowić, bo od tego jak odpowiesz zależy czy pomogę Ci go znaleźć...

\- Nie muszę się zastanawiać: Kocham go, nawet jak mi nie pomożesz, to przekopie cały Londyn w jego poszukiwaniu.- Przez chwilę mi się przygląda z błyskiem w oczach.

\- W porządku, pomogę...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatnia część tego prompta :)

**Harry:**

Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy poczułem od Zayna odór alkoholu. Za bardzo kojarzy mi się to z latami upokorzeń żebym mógł znieść go teraz tak blisko siebie. Byłem pewien, że zrozumie w końcu brunet przez ostatnie miesiące robił wszystko bym poczuł się z nim bezpiecznie. Jednak chyba znowu się pomyliłem, bo moja odmowa zdecydowanie nie przypadła mu do gustu. Po ostatnim wyzwisku nie wytrzymuję i wymierzam mu silny cios w policzek, a on patrzy na mnie zdezorientowany. Boję się go. Szybko uciekam do ogrodu, a jakiś czas później słyszę kroki na schodach i trzask drzwi. Wzdrygam się na nagły hałas, który jakby wybudza mnie z transu.

Przeraża mnie perspektywa przebywania z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, bo chyba skończyła się moja spokojna bajka w wraca koszmar. Nie chce sobie niszczyć idealnego obrazu Zayna w mojej głowie, chociaż po dzisiejszym zdarzeniu pojawiły się już na nim pierwsze rysy. Chciałbym móc zachować z nim tylko te szczęśliwe wspomnienia, mieć jedną osobę, dla której nie jestem bezwartościowym śmieciem. Nie mogę zniosę widoku jego twarzy wykrzywionej w wyrazie obrzydzenia. Dlatego cichutko wkradam się z powrotem i ubieram ciepłe buty i kurtkę, na głowę wsuwam dużą czarną czapkę. Chce mieć coś, co będzie mi o nim przypominać, o tym jak uśmiechał się, kiedy zachwycałem się Londynem na naszych wycieczkach, albo o sposobie, w jaki patrzył na moje usta tuż przed pierwszym pocałunkiem. Pamiętać tylko o tym, że jakimś cudem coś takiego jak ja znalazło miejsce w jego sercu, bo nie mam wątpliwości, co do tego, że mnie kocha... tylko nie chce czekać aż uświadomi sobie, że nie jestem tego warty. Pierwsze symptomy chyba mogłem zobaczyć dzisiaj, a może myślał już wcześniej o tym, że traci swój czas przy mnie, kiedy mógłby być dosłownie z każdym.

Chwilę zastanawiam się nad tym, dokąd mogę pójść, ale kiedy woda pod prysznicem przestaję płynąć sięgam po swój portfel, w którym nie ma wiele, ale Malik uparł się, że potrzebuję gdybym chciał wyjść na kawę, gdy go nie będzie czy zamówić pizzy, czego jednak nigdy nie zrobiłem. Tyle, co teraz odłożyłem to więcej niż miałem, gdy przyjechałem do Londynu. Ostatni raz zerkam na kanapę, która będzie pamiętać wiele naszych długich rozmów i leniwych filmowych wieczorów, popołudniowych dyskusji na temat najnowszych produkcji Marvella czy marzeń o przyszłości... Będę tak cholernie za tym wszystkim tęsknił, a najbardziej za Zaynem, bo to, co stało się dzisiaj nie sprawiło, że moje uczucia uległy zmianie. Przewiduję, że one nigdy nie znikną i właśnie, dlatego nie mogę zostać. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił ja i tak będę go kochać, ale jestem przerażony jego dzisiejszą postawą i nie czuję się na siłach by jeszcze raz patrzeć w jego oczy i zamiast szczęścia widzieć tam tylko złość. Potem wychodzę w zimną noc i zostawiam ten dom jak i właściciela za sobą.

Nie mam pojęcia, co z sobą zrobić, a kiedy docieram na przystanek akurat podjeżdża jakiś autobus. Wsiadam do niego, kupuję bilet i zapadam się w swoich myślach. Jestem przerażony perspektywą ponownej bezdomności, co prawda teraz umiem więcej, ale nie zabrałem żadnych papierów potwierdzających ukończony przeze mnie kurs kulinarny, więc bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, ż znowu wyląduję na ulicy. Znam adres Louisa i przez chwilę zastanawiam się nad poproszeniem go o pomoc, ale potem uświadamiam sobie, że to jeden z nielicznych przyjaciół Zayna i nie mogę mu go odebrać. Wiem jak opiekuńczy jest Tomlinson względem mnie... wole nie ryzykować, że odwróci się od Malika, bo ktoś taki jak Tommo potrzebny jest temu pracoholikowi.

Kierowca ogłasza koniec trasy, a ja niechętnie podnoszę się ze swojego miejsca, wychodzę i rozglądam się po okolicy, w której nigdy nie byłem. Widzę sporo domów jednorodzinnych, kilka knajp i kawiarni i jakiś market spożywczy. Wolnym krokiem przechodzę obok zapełnionych lokali wsłuchując się w szmery rozmów i dźwięczny śmiech szczęśliwych ludzi. Jednak, kiedy docieram do końca alejki skręcam w prawo i tutaj jest już mnie przyjemnie. Jakiś chłopak siedzi na stosie kartonów i skrzynek z jego ust wypływają takie wiązanki przekleństw, o których nie miałem pojęcia.

 

\- Kurwa zabiję, a mówiłem, że interes z rodziną to najgorszy pomysł na świecie... Sukowaty, leniwy Pojeb.- Wstaje i mocno kopie w jedną z paczek.- Jesteś idiotą Horan, naiwnym idiotą.- Warczy i podskakuję na jednej nodze, co wywołuję mój chichot. W tej chwili odwraca się w moim kierunku i przygląda przez chwilę spod zmrużonych powiek. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale ostrożnie się do niego przybliżam i wskazując ręką na cały ten stos pytam:

\- Potrzebujesz z tym pomocy?- Może i mam jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu, ale mimo to podniesienie kilku paczek nie powinno mnie zabić.

\- Kurwa TAK. Jeśli się zgodzisz mogę nawet ugotować moje popisowe danie...- Zaczyna bardzo entuzjastycznie nieznajomy, a jego akcent jest nieco nietypowy dla londyńczyka.- Albo cokolwiek naprawdę stary ratujesz mi dupe i to dosyć dosłownie, bo jeszcze trochę i przymarzłbym do tych kartonów. Wiem, że brzmię na zdesperowanego, ale mam oparzoną dłoń.- Odruchowo zerkam i widzę bandaż wokół prawej ręki.- Dlatego nie jestem w stanie podnieść żadnej z tych rzeczy, boli jak skurwysyn, a mój kuzyn, który miał pomagać mi w restauracji się nie zjawił, chociaż jeszcze dzisiaj rano zapewniał mnie jak bardzo potrzebuję pracy...

\- Yyh.- Mruknąłem nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć.

\- Sorki znowu mam słowotok. Tak już mam jak mnie coś wyprowadzi z równowagi. Jestem krzykaczem, ale jak trochę sobie powrzeszczę to mi jakoś tak lżej.

\- Spoko... otworzysz drzwi i zaświecisz światło?- Pytam wskazując na szerokie drewniane drzwi, prawdopodobnie od zaplecza.

\- Jasne!- Odpowiada śmiejąc się cicho. Podnoszę pierwszą skrzynkę wypełnioną przeróżnymi warzywami i wchodzę po kilku schodkach.- Tutaj mam magazyn.- Mówi jak jestem już w środku machając dłonią na prawo. Zostawiam tam to, co przyniosłem i wracam po kolejne paczki. Wniesienie wszystkiego zajmuję mi około dwudziestu minut, a kiedy odstawiam ostatnie dwie siatki z owocami mój oddech jest przyspieszony i czuję, że jest mi za ciepło w czapce. Zapominam się na chwilę i zdejmuję okrycie głowy i poprawiam wpadające mi do oczu włosy. Słyszę jak nieznajomy ze świstem wciąga powietrze i dopiero wtedy uświadamiam sobie, co ja najlepszego wyprawiam. Kilka tych miesięcy z Zaynem całkowicie uśpiły mój instynkt samozachowawczy.

\- Uhm... to ja już może pójdę.- Szepcze widząc reakcję chłopaka.

\- Nie! Zaczekaj, stój!- Woła, kiedy jestem już przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- Naprawdę nic się nie dzieję... większość ludzi tak reaguję.- Odpowiadam i już stawiam nawet jedną nogę na schodku, kiedy coś szarpie mnie do tyłu. Wciągną mnie z powrotem do środka i opiera się o drzwi odcinając mi drogę ucieczki. Zaczynam się porządnie stresować.

\- Sorki za moją reakcję, ale na chwilę mnie zatkało. Dawno nie spotkałem kogoś

\- Tak dziwnego?!- Syczę na niego, a nawet nie sądziłem, że potrafię być dla kogoś wredny. Chyba utrata Zayna źle na mnie wpływa.

\- Chciałem powiedzieć kogoś takiego jak ja.- Mówi cicho i zdejmuję własne nakryciem głowy, a moim oczom ukazuję się para jasno szarych, kocich uszu. Teraz to mnie brakuję słów.

\- Przepraszam- Wzdycham ciężko.- Ale miałem dzień pełen niezbyt miłych niespodzianek i nie spodziewałem się niczego dobrego.

\- Doskonale Cię rozumiem...

\- Harry.

\- Niall Horan miło mi Cię poznać przyjacielu, a teraz twoja obiecana kolacja. Nawet z jedną ręką potrafię sobie radzić w kuchni.

\- To twój lokal?- Pytam kiedy wchodzimy do obszernej kuchni, a mi aż świecą się oczy na widok tych wszystkich sprzętów.

\- Tak, ale dopiero startuję. Otwarcie jest w najbliższy piątek, a nie mam jeszcze nawet drugiego kucharza i tylko dwie kelnerki.

\- Jeżeli teraz ugotuję wszystko czego ty sobie zażyczysz to mogę liczyć na tą posadę?- Patrzę na niego z nadzieją.

\- Uhm, a nie zrujnujesz mojej kuchni?

\- Obiecuję, że nie.- Odpowiadam z ręką na sercu.- W międzyczasie opowiem Ci moją skróconą historię... może zrozumiesz, dlaczego jestem taki, jaki jestem.

\- Okay.- Mruczy blondyn.- Tylko taka jedna uwaga... jestem wegetarianinem.

\- W takim razie zupa z soczewicy i kotlety jajeczne proszę pana?- Chyba jest zaskoczony, że faktycznie się na tym znam.

\- Brzmi dobrze, ale może Ci pomogę tyle na ile będę mógł, bo nie lubię siedzieć bezczynnie i się patrzeć komuś na ręce.

\- Jak wolisz...- Zostawiam mu wybór w końcu to on tu jest szefem.

***

_Gotowaliśmy wspólnie, co naprawdę było dla mnie miłe czułem się jakbym znalazł przyjaciela na całe życie, a znałem go tylko kilka godzin. Jednak po opowiedzeniu mu bardzo okrojonej wersji mojego dzieciństwa Niall się zapowietrzył... zaczął wyzywać mojego ojczyma z taką prędkością, że język mu się poplątał, a emocję sprawiły, że jego twarz stała się purpurowa. Dlatego wahałem się czy wspomnieć mu o Zaynie, ale potrzebowałem tego i dopiero jak już wyrzuciłem z siebie wszystko, co się stało to uświadomiłem sobie jak bardzo mi to pomogło. Częściowo zrzucić to z siebie._

_Teraz minął już trzeci miesiąc odkąd pracuję w restauracji Horana. Każdego dnia budząc się nadal muszę uświadamiać sobie, że Malika nie ma obok mnie, a to za każdym razem boli tak samo. Nie zmienia tego fakt, że to ja odszedłem, bo wolałem taką opcję niż to, że w złości on mnie wyrzuci._

\- Hazz obudź się!- Woła radośnie Niall wprost do mojego ucha.- Tej kapuście już wystarczy siekania.- Wskazuję na to, co robię i rzeczywiście pekinka przypomina wiórki kokosowe. Lekko się czerwienie.- Znowu o nim myślałeś?- Pyta miękko.

\- Tak.- Nie ma sensu niczego przed nim ukrywać, bo i tak by wszystko ze mnie wyciągnął.

\- Pogadamy w domu.- Mówi tylko, a ja zastanawiam się, czym zasłużyłem sobie na takiego dobrego kumpla, bo zapewnił mi pracę i to z całkiem niezłą wypłatą. On upiera się, ż eto i tak moja zasługa, że ta restauracja jest tak oblegana, ale prawda jest taka, że obaj gotujemy równie dobrze, ale on skoro nie musi nie tyka się żadnych mięsnych produktów. Dodatkowo zamieszkałem u niego w gościnnym, a dodajmy, że nie miałem żadnych swoich rzeczy oprócz kilkuset dolarów i zdjęcia zrobionego przez Louisa, na którym jestem ja i Zayn z szerokimi uśmiechami.- Teraz panie kucharzu mamy piątek wiec zapierdol jak się patrzy! Uszy do góry, rączki do pracy!- Poprawia jeszcze moją bandanę trzymającą moje loki z dala od potraw i odchodzi po kolejne zamówienie.- Dwa razy zupa cebulowa, raz marchewkowa i dwa razy panne z brzoskwiniami na słodko!- Krzyczy do mnie.- Wszystko jest Wege już kocham stolik numer siedem! Ty możesz się zająć mięsożercami.- Woła, bo dzisiaj naprawdę mamy komplet na Sali i ciężko się nam wyrobić.

\- Janet!- Wołam dziewczynę ze zmywaka, która potrafi cokolwiek zrobić w kuchni bez ciągłego pytania mnie czy Horana. Wychodzi wycierając ręce.- Pomóż Niallowi, tam masz zamówienie.- Wskazuję na blat.

\- Jasne szefie.- Woła wesoło.

\- Ile razy mam Ci mówić, że to on jest twoim szefem?- Pytam zrezygnowany.

\- Oj marudzisz.- Podśpiewuję blondyn i przybija piątkę dziewczynie.

***

Niall cały czas próbję dostrzec, kto siedzi przy tej siódemce, ale kiepsko mu idzie ze względu na ciągły młyn, jaki panował w kuchni i ilość zamówień sypiących się od kelnerek i kelnera.

\- Niall jak nie zatrudnisz jeszcze kogoś to odchodzę!- Mówi Liam przyjaciel Nialla, który zatrudnił się po tym jak miał dosyć swojej poprzedniej pracy w firmie transportowej. Podobno szef to istny tyran... ta chyba domyślałem się, o kogo chodzi, ale wolałem się nie odzywać.- Nogi mi dzisiaj weszły...

\- Nie kończ!- Śmieję się Janet, a ten idiota dopiero zobaczył, że niebiesko włosa dziewczyna jest w kuchni i czerwieni się aż po korzonki włosów. Kręcę głową z politowaniem.

\- Payne jeszcze tylko godzina do zamknięcia jakoś dasz rade.- Rzuca lekko Niall nawet na niego nie patrząc.- Obczaj dla mnie, kto siedzi przy siódemce.

\- Jeden chłopak na oko jakiś dwadzieścia pięć lat, dwie nastolatki i dwie kilkuletnie identycznie wyglądające dziewczynki.- Odpowiada bez zająknięcia.- Wiedziałem, że o to zapytasz.

 

 

**Zayn:**

_Jest końcówka czerwca, czyli minęły trzy miesiące odkąd Harry zniknął. Nie potrafię sobie wybaczyć tego, co zrobiłem tego feralnego wieczoru. Nie powinienem się tykać mocnego alkoholu wiedząc o bolesnych wspomnieniach mojego partnera. Jednak jestem idiotą i nic tego najwyraźniej nie zmieni._

_Przez pierwsze dni czatowałem przy telefonie licząc, że może zadzwoni. Postanowiłem na dwa tygodnie wziąć wolne na wypadek gdyby wrócił, ale tak się jednak nie stało. Najgorsze jest to, że nawet Louis nie potrafi go znaleźć, bo Styles jakoś maskuję swój zapach. Podobno Tomlinson kilka razy wyczuł bardzo słaby jakby czymś przytłumiony w dziwnych miejscach: w sklepie rybnym na straganach z warzywami. Jednak po kilkunastu metrach jakby rozpływał się w powietrzu. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że z całą pewnością chłopak żyję._

_Sama świadomość, że sprawiłem mu ból była dla mnie nie do wytrzymania. Wspomnienie jego załzawionych gniewnych oczu będzie prześladować mnie do końca życia. Nie rozumiem jak mogłem najpiękniejszą i najważniejszą dla mnie osobę potraktować w ten sposób?_

\- Stary obudź się!- Wrzeszczy Tomlinson- Pytałem czy pójdziesz ze mną i dziewczynami na obiad albo kolację z okazji zakończenia szkoły średniej przez Lottie?

\- Raczej nie, ale dzięki za zaproszenie. Powinniście być sami jak rodzina...

\- Jesteś nią.- Odpowiada po prostu.

\- Wiem, ale naprawdę nie mam siły. Przeproś młodą ode mnie.

\- Jasne, ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie to restauracja nazywa się: „Four Leaf Clover".- Mówi, chociaż chyba wie, że nie wyciągnie mnie dzisiaj z domu.

 

**Louis:**

Zayn jest uparty jak osioł, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić żeby jakkolwiek mu pomóc. Jedyną opcją, jaka mi pozostała jest odnalezienie Harry'ego, ale powoli traciłem nadzieję. Jednak wchodząc z młodszym rodzeństwem do przytulnej restauracji postanowiłem na jeden wieczór wyrzucić Malika z głowy. One też potrzebują mojej uwagi, a czuję, że ostatnio bardzo zaniedbałem obowiązki starszego brata.

-Dobry wieczór, co podać?- Od razu, kiedy siadamy przy stoliku pojawia się kelner.

\- Na razie poprosimy o dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina i trzy soki pomarańczowe.- Mówię do wysokiego chłopaka.

\- Tak oczywiście.- I już go nie było. Rozglądam się ciekawie, dookoła, bo nigdy nie byłem w tym lokalu. Musze zdjąć banie, a to znaczy, że moje uszy będą widoczne. Bardzo żałuję, że nie ma jednak z nami Zayna, bo on roztacza wokół siebie taką aurę niebezpieczeństwa. Nikt nigdy nie zaczepia nas, kiedy z nim jesteśmy. Nie tylko ja odziedziczyłem geny po ojcu... Fizz też ma niewielkie brązowe uszy i ogon ukryty pod ramoneską. Ja już przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że nie wszyscy są przyjaźnie nastawieni do hybryd, ale nie wiem, co zrobiłbym gdyby ktoś obraził moją rodzinę.

Kiedy dostaliśmy nasze zamówienia, a w lokalu nieco przeludniło poczułem mrowienie na karku jakby mnie ktoś obserwował. Patrzę się dookoła nieufnie i poruszam niespokojnie uszami. Fizzy wyczuwa moje zdenerwowanie i też dyskretnie zerka na coś za moimi plecami, a kiedy na jej ustach pojawia się niewielki uśmiech rozluźniłem się, bo ona jest znacznie lepsza w rozpoznawaniu zagrożenia. Jeżeli ona uważa, że ten ktoś jest nieszkodliwy to nie mam powodu by jej nie wierzyć.

\- Louuu.- Woła jedna z bliźniaczek.- Chce coś słodkiego.

\- Ja też!- Od razu odzywa się druga. Wzdycham i rozglądam się za kelnerem, ale nie było w tej chwili żadnego na sali. Poszedłem w stronę kuchni, bo dziewczynki są niezwykle uparte, kiedy czegoś chcą.

\- Hazz mówię Ci, że jest idealny, a ja nigdy nie mówię tak o czymś innym niż jedzenie, ale on o Jezu jakbyś go widział. Co ja mam zrobić? On stąd pójdzie i co wtedy?- Słyszę czyś podekscytowany głos.

\- To idź i do niego zagadaj Niall.- To znajomy głos i aż mnie wryło w podłogę. Z rozmachem otwieram drzwi, a blondyn siedzący obok Stylesa aż się zaczerwienił. Dopiero teraz dostrzegam jego szare niezwykle urocze uszka schowane częściowo za niebieską bandaną.

\- Witaj Harry.- Odzywam się łagodnym głosem nie chcąc wystraszyć młodszego.- Dobrze Cię widzieć.

\- Ciebie też Lou.- Odpowiada loczek śmiejąc się i zerkając ode mnie do blondyna. Unoszę brwi w dezorientacji.

\- Twój purpurowy towarzysz to...?- Pytam nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Niall to właśnie jest Louis- Wskazuję na mnie.- A to Niall Horan znany inaczej, jako kłębek pozytywnej energii.

\- Miło poznać.- Wyciągam rękę w stronę blondyna, a ten bardzo intensywnie się jej przypatrując podaję mi swoją.

\- Nie chce być nie miły Lou, ale co właściwie robisz w kuchni?- Mruczy cicho Styles.

\- Moje siostry to nienażarte potwory i chcą coś słodkiego.- Rzucam wesoło.

\- Wcale nie przypominają potworów.- Stwierdza Niall.

\- Chyba już wiem, kto mnie obserwował!- Nucę i  jednocześnie piszę do Malika żeby ruszył te swoje leniwe cztery litery i tu przyjechał, bo znalazłem naszą zgubę.

-Tak... Sorki, ale rzadko spotykam inne hybrydy.- Odzywa się niepewnie się Horan.- Dla twojego rodzeństwa mam niestety tylko babeczki i piernik reszta ciast poszła.

\- Okay, a możecie usiąść z nami?

\- O ile nie przyjdzie żaden nowy klient to tak.- Informuję mnie Styles i zabierając dwa talerzyki z ciastem ruszya na salę.

\- Pisałeś do niego?- Pyta blondyn.

\- Uhm.-Zamruczałem domyślając się, że ma na myśli Zayna.

\- I chwała za Ci za to. Mam dosyć jego maślanych oczek. A tak na serio to, jeśli ten idiota zrobi znowu coś takiego...

\- Nie zrobi, uwierz. Znam go niemal tak dobrze ja siebie. Też to przeżył i to bardzo. Wiem, że to żadne usprawiedliwienie, ale miał ciężkie życie i w tamtym dniu trochę spraw zwaliło mu się na głowę. Wypił zdecydowanie za dużo, a po alko zawsze libido mu skacze... dobra ja już nic nie mówię. Sam się będzie tłumaczył.- Kończę trochę kulawo, ale te niebieskie oczyska są kurewsko rozpraszające.

 

**Zayn:**

Po otrzymaniu krótkiej, ale niezwykle ważnej wiadomości od Louisa:

Znalazłem naszą zgubę, pracuję w tej restauracji, do której zabrałem siostry.-Natychmiast zerwałem się z kanapy i nie kłopocząc się przebieraniem z poplamionych sprayem ubrań wskoczyłem w samochód. Nie mam pojęcia ile cholernych przepisów po drodze złamałem, ale jakoś mnie to gówno obchodzi. Po kilkunastu minutach parkowałem już w spokojnej części Londynu pod lokalem z farbowanym na zielono szkłem w oknach.

_Jeden wdech- Rusz się Zayn_

_Dwa wydech- Nie bądź tchórzem._

Łapię za klamkę i cicho wślizguję się do środka, słyszę głośną rozmowę i śmiech sióstr Louisa. Podchodzę bliżej i ich widzę, ale oni nie zauważają mnie pukam niezręcznie w futrynę, a sekundę później chłopak z lokami odwraca się do mnie i wpatruję z lekkim szokiem wymalowanym na tej idealnej twarzy.

\- Lou...- Mówi tylko, ale nie brzmi na złego.

\- Musiałem, ale nie gniewaj się młody. Ręczę za niego własną głową jak coś.- Powiedział mój przyjaciel tak pewnym głosem, że aż mi się cieplej od środka zrobiło.

\- Cześć Harry.- Witam się.

\- Zayn...- Odpowiada i dalej wpatruję się we mnie bez słowa.

\- Uhm... Może powinniśmy zostawić was samych. Lokal w zasadzie powinien być już zamknięty.- Odzywa się blondyn średniego wzrostu.

\- Ale obiecałeś irlandzką piosenkę Niall!- Krzyczą unisono bliźniaczki.

\- Właśnie chcemy naszą piosenkę.- Dodaję Louis jakimś dziwnie szczęśliwym głosem.

\- Mój dom jest, naprzeciwko jeśli chcecie to zapraszam.- Odpowiada z uśmiechem blondyn.

Kilka minut chaosu i zostaję sam z Harrym, a on nadal tylko na mnie patrzy.

\- Przepraszam Hazz... za tamten wieczór. Wiem, że zachowałem się jak jakiś napalony sukinsyn. Ja tak naprawdę nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie... Po prostu działasz na mnie aż za bardzo. Wtedy kompletnie nad sobą nie panowałem, byłem wściekły i dodatkowo wypiłem zdecydowanie za dużo.

\- Patrzyłeś na mnie jak na coś gorszego i obrzydliwego... -Mówi, a moje kolana uginają się pod ciężarem winy.

\- Nie to ja jestem tym popierdolonym sukinsynem, który nie potrafi docenić tego, co ma. Ty jesteś najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem, na początku myślałem, ż eto wręcz niedorzeczne. Później byłem zafascynowany tą twoją bezgraniczną, dziecięcą ciekawością świata. Zakochałem się w twoim śmiechu i zielonych oczach, w tym jak zwijasz się przy mnie w kłębek na kanapie w każdej pojedynczej rzeczy, która jest tobą i we wszystkim tym razem. Lubiłem nawet to jak patrzyłeś na mnie, kiedy maluję, a nikomu innemu na to nie pozwalam, bo to moja największa słabość. Dając komuś dostęp do tajemnic stajemy się wobec tego kogoś bezbronni i ja jestem całkowicie odsłonięty przed tobą Harry. Kocham Cię i to jest mój największy życiowy sukces. Nawet, jeśli ty już o mnie zapomniałeś i ruszyłeś dalej...

\- Zee- Szepnął.- Nie bądź idiotą... kocham Cię, ale nie zniosę tego kolejny raz rozumiesz?!

\- Obiecuje, że ja już nigdy

\- Obietnice nic nie znaczą.- Syczy, a jego ogon uwalnia się spod bluzki i nerwowo porusza na boki. Jest wściekły.

\- Proszę Cię o szanse. Kocham Cię wierzysz mi?

\- Tak! Jednak ostatnim razem nie powstrzymało Cię to przed potraktowaniem mnie jak bezwartościowe szmaty!

\- Wyrzuciłem cały alkohol, jaki miałem w domu i od tamtej pory nie wypiłem nawet łyka.

\- Och... Myślisz, że to dla tego ty...

\- Nie wiem, ale zawsze po spożyciu puszczały mi wszystkie hamulce. Tamtego dnia powinienem wrócić do domu i wypłakać Ci się w koszulkę, że przez dwóch idiotów straciłem kilka milionów funtów, a nie zaliczać najbliższy bar. Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. Myślałem, że nie wytrzymam bez ciebie, bo było tak cicho i Louis nie mógł wyczuć twojego zapachu.

\- Mieszkam z inną hybrydą nasze zapachy się nawzajem przenikają to pewnie, dlatego.- Wzdycha ze zrozumieniem, a ja czuję bolesne ukucie w klatce piersiowej. On kogoś ma.- Myślałem, że masz gdzieś to czy w ogóle żyję, bo szczerze to przewidywałem, że wyślesz za mną Lou. Jak on w ogóle to przyjął.

\- A jak myślisz?- Śmieję się cicho.- Zrobił to, co obiecał: przypierdolił mi tak, że zobaczyłem gwiazdy.

\- U-uderzył Cię?- Jąka się.

\- To nic. Należało mi się Hazz. Co z nami?

\- Nie wiem.- Szepcze.- Poukładałem swoje życie. Mam pracę, którą lubię i przyjaciół...

\- Och no tak. Nie powinienem się już narzucać...- Chce wyjść żeby nie widział ile bólu sprawiły mi jego słowa. Znam go i będzie się z tym źle czuł, a ja nie chce litości.

\- Mógłbyś mnie wysłuchać do cholery?!- Wrzeszczy. On naprawdę krzyknął. Harry, którego znałem był zbyt delikatny, a ten mężczyzna tutaj umie się postawić i walczyć o swoje. Chociaż pod tym wszystkim nadal pozostaję najpiękniejszą istotą na Ziemi.

\- Okay.- Mówię patrząc uparcie w podłogę. Podchodzi do mnie i unosi mi podbródek, a kiedy nasze oczy się spotkają mówi coś, od czego zapominam jak się kurwa oddycha.

\- Lubię moje nowe życie Zayn, ale nie jestem szczęśliwy... nie bez ciebie i nigdy nie będę, jeśli nie spróbujemy.

\- Kocham Cię.- Odpowiadam tylko.

\- Wiem Zee, wiem.- Muska mój nieogolony policzek, a później śmieję się pocierając moją szyję.- Malowałeś?

\- Tak... mamy graffiti w salonie.

\- Musi być świetne.- Szepcze- Kiedyś z pewnością wpadnę żeby je obejrzeć.

\- To ty nie wrócisz ze mną?- Mój głos jest teraz bardzo żałosny.

\- Tym razem powoli... jak już mówiłem trochę się pozmieniało u mnie, ale jedno pozostało bez zmian kocham cię i pewnego dnia znowu się wprowadzę, ale na razie to za wcześnie.

\- To, co randka?- Pytam lekko zdesperowanym głosem.

\- Oczywiście. Jutro masz czas?

\- Dla ciebie zawsze go znajdę.- Nagle usłyszeliśmy kroki przy drzwiach oglądam się i widzę jednego z moich byłych pracowników. Na szczęście to żaden z tych, przez których straciliśmy kasę.

\- Jak dobrze, że jeszcze jest ktoś!- Krzyczy uradowany nie patrząc na nas jeszcze i szukając czegoś w plecaku.- Zapomniałem portfela z szafli.

\- Dobry wieczór panie Payne.- Powiedziałem, a chłopak wyprostował się tak szybko, ze aż mu coś w karku strzyknęło.

\- Ppan Malik? Co pan tu r-robi?- Mam ochotę się roześmiać, ale się powstrzymałem jednak Hazz nie ma takich oporów i chichocze trzymając się za brzuch.

\- Gdybyś widział swoją minę Li...

\- To mój były szef Hazz, co on tu robi? Co ty tu z nim robisz?

\- Hm... to mój były... chłopak?- Odpowiada.

-Hej!- Protestuję- Myślałem, że do siebie wróciliśmy?

\- Nie-e panie Malik jak na razie umówiliśmy się na pierwszą Radkę, co z tego wyjdzie to jeszcze nie wiemy...- Skoro tak to ta jutrzejsza randka musi być idealna tak jak mój przyszły mąż.

**Author's Note:**

> Przeniesiona praca z Wattpad :)


End file.
